1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital still camera and to a method of controlling the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras capable of recording voice data on a recording medium are now well on their way to being realized. Such digital still cameras are capable of sensing the image of a subject, recording image data representing the image of the subject on a memory card and recording voice data, which represents voice contained in sensed image of the subject, on the memory card. By reading the image data and voice data that has been recorded on the memory card from the memory card, voice represented by the voice data can be output while the image represented by the image data is being displayed.
In order to output voice, however, the device that reproduces the image must be equipped with a speaker or the like for outputting voice. In the absence of a speaker, voice cannot be output even if voice data has been recorded on the memory card.